


Written in the frosting

by asvlm



Series: Written [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: After some prodding, I decided it was time to continue this universe into another story. I hope this one is even half as successful as the first part of this one.





	Written in the frosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_about_THEBEES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_about_THEBEES/gifts), [AesSedai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AesSedai/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [InkuisitivSkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkuisitivSkins/gifts).



Sabine Dupen had always been a lover of food and of everything that could fill someone up. She loved to have her family and friends surrounding her, all with happy and joyful smiles on their lips. She loved it when her family could be full with love and food, nothing lacking in their lives, even with the vast amount of people in her family. As she grew, they’d lost a couple children to illness, though, something that she’d never wanted to have to encounter.

When Sabine Dupen was a child, she’d always thought about what her Soulmate would look like. Of course, the majority of people in her little town didn’t have any kind of mark, and there were even a few who didn’t even match the name with their current lover, not able to track down who was on their shoulder, and they prayed that the person on their shoulder was rich enough to come take them from this place, if they were Women. The men usually never showed the names they had. It never bothered Sabine. She was always hoping, as everyone did, that hers would be the one to take her away, and that she’d be willing to leave everyone, and everything, for them.

At the moment, her head was resting against her small pillow, eyes closed, listening to the sounds of nature, live and vibrant. They didn’t have a lot of information on the outside world, and thus, she only knew what she’d grown up with, but even still, part of her longed for a man who was large enough to envelop her entirely, with eyes kind enough to melt her heart, and fingers delecate enough to make the sweetest of pastries she’d always loved to snatch from her mother’s cooling plates. She doubted she’d get anything like what her imagination appeared to want, and right now, her eyes were closing to pinch out the tears from her, begging her to ignore the fact she was longing for someone who most likely didn’t exist. A deep breath, and the young girl rolled onto her side, curling around, and she wondered just why she was so sad over this idea. Surely she was going to find someone, hopefully, and his name would be the one on her shoulder.

The youth could only hope, at least.


End file.
